To guard a princess
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if just a year before Lucy ran away from the mansion and to Fairy Tail, she was being threatened by an unknown but powerful mage? In order to keep his heiress safe so that she could be married off, Jude sends out an S ranked bodyguard mission. A mission a certain Fairy Tail mage accepts. After all who better to protect a princess than a knight? Although...who are the other two
1. Chapter 1

**Major Fairy Tail Screw-up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if a year before Lucy ran away from her father, she was being threatened by an unknown but strong person? Due to the threats against his only child, Jude sends out an S-Class body guard request to try and hide some secrets of the family. A request a Certain Fairy Tail mage answers and secrets that are uncovered. AU OOC some bashing and femslash)**

"Hello I am here about the mission request." A person in armor said without preamble as she looked at the little old maid who had answered the door before the red head could even knock.

"You're the S-class mage that is going to protect the princess? It's amazing. Such a young age to be so strong." The little old maid said staring at Erza for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you ma'am. I've trained very hard for a very long time. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Erza said with a small polite smile and bow towards the old woman who smiled wider too.

"A polite one too, why the last person to try and take the job was a rude pervert. The princess let him try and flirt with her once before smacking him. He tried a second time and if Boris hadn't had chased him out with a shotgun the princess would have probably summoned one of her spirits. They're all as protective as her as we are even if some don't admit it. Oh…where has my mind gone? My name is Spetto, I am the personal maid for the princess." Spetto said with an answering bow after she got done remembering how funny it was to watch that rude brat run from Boris.

"May I ask why you have hired S-class mages to be her body guard when you're… princess seems to be a celestial wizard?" Erza asked hesitating with the title slightly and making Spetto frown.

"Normally the princess can take care of herself just fine, she not too good at hand to hand combat but she's been getting better and her spirits are all very strong and diversified…however. The Master sent out the request because there seems to be a powerful mage targeting our princess and he didn't want to risk losing her." Spetto said frowning before blinking and smiling again.

"Oh what am I doing letting you stand on the doorstep like this? Please come in come in. The master is expecting you and he will be able to fill you in on the situation better than I could." Spetto said moving and waving the teenager in where she saw a couple of other maids and butlers walking around working on this that or the other.

"Ah Lizzie?" Spetto spotted one rather young looking maid with pale pinkish-blond hair in pig tails and pale blue colored eyes and waved her down from where she was about to walk out of the large foyer.

"Yes Miss Spetto?" The girl, Lizzie, asked smiling and looking at the smaller but older woman.

"The mage that took the request is here and I'm about to take her to the Master. Can you please bring the princess up to his office? I don't know where that girl has gone this time, the lake or the town." Spetto asked making Lizzie, who barely looked as old as Erza, giggle slightly and nod although Erza noticed her eyes flash a different color for a moment.

"Princess went into the town with Mari today. She wanted to get out of here for a while and since she took Mari and her keys with her she should be safe enough. I can go and fetch them right now." Lizzie said heading for the door and making Spetto smile at her as she walked out without preamble or prompting.

"Thank you Lizzie. Come along now Ms. Scarlet." Spetto said guiding the red head up the stairways and towards the office where Jude spent most of his time.

"Excuse me Master. The mage who took the bodyguard request is here." Spetto said knocking on the door before beginning to push it open when he called for them to come in.

"Here ma'am allow me." Erza said seeing the little old lady struggling with the massive wooden door and opening it with ease, much to the servants and Jude's disbelief.

"My you are a strong one! It usually takes four of us to open the door. Ahem. Master Heartfillia this is the mage from Fairy Tail who accepted the request, Erza Scarlet. Ms. Scarlet this is the master of the house Lord Jude Heartfillia." Spetto said doing the introductions and making Erza bow politely to the man who gave her a once over.

"We'll have to test her abilities in combat against Maribelle and Elisabeth before we accept her as the bodyguard. The protection of my heiress is of the upmost importance and we don't want a repeat of the last one." Jude said not looking impressed with Erza who hid a heavy frown behind her poker face. His heiress not his daughter? So he was one of those distant lord types.

"Where are those two and Lucy?" Jude asked looking at Spetto and ignoring Erza altogether much to her irritation.

"Lizzie said that Maribelle and the princess went into town today. She's already gone to bring them back to meet Ms. Scarlet and should be back soon. Sir do you think it wise to have her fight them?" Spetto asked frowning at the man who gave her a stern look.

"I want the one protecting my heiress to be capable and actually competent. I don't care if she's a pervert or whatever as long as she can do her job. The last one was scared off by Boris and a shot gun despite having a supposedly rare magic." Jude said making Spetto sigh slightly and give Erza a sad look.

"Excuse me. The new mage is here?" A girls voice asked as there was a brief knock on the door before it was opened and three girls came into the room. All of them were around the same age, and the two of them that Erza didn't know were both blonds.

One had shiny golden colored hair that went down to the middle of her back and warm chocolate colored eyes while wearing a simple shirt and skirt combo with some small heels on her feet. She had a smile on her face and her eyes locked onto Erza immediately when she entered the room _. 'This was probably the 'Maribelle' that the others spoke of.'_ Erza thought idly.

The other had her hair in a fancy looking drill bun like style and was wearing a rather fancy dress while holding a parasol at her side, her eyes brown as well and analyzing everyone and everything in the room at an incredible speed. The very air around her seemed elegant and almost regal compared to Lizzie in the maid outfit and the other blond in the regular outfit.

 _'The princess.'_ Erza inwardly assumed as she looked at the girl who was frowning slightly.

"There you three are. Good. Spetto have them go outside so that we can test this Erza against Maribelle and Elisabeth. I trust you to be a good judge on if she's able to protect Lucy." Jude ordered not even saying hello to his daughter while Spetto sighed and nodded.

"Wait we have to fight her?" Lizzie asked looking surprised and making the one Erza assumed to be the princess, Lucy seemed to be her name, to sigh slightly while the one Erza thought to be Maribelle seemed upset.

"Of course. After how the last mage that took the request turned out it's only natural that her ability to do the job and her strength be tested. Who better to test them out on than the ones literally made to protect the Princess?" 'Lucy' asked sounding unbothered and yet somehow still put out just the slightest about it all.

"Very well how shall we be doing this? The both of you at once or one at a time?" Erza asked after Spetto guided them out to a large empty patch of land a good mile maybe from the mansion. To avoid the property damage, the old maid had claimed.

"Both at once. Now…get ready." 'Lucy' said sighing as she and Lizzie strode forward both looking a bit annoyed with this but also determined. Erza frowned confused. Why was the 'princess' coming out to fight her instead of that 'Maribelle' girl?

"Try not to hurt her too bad you two. She's only here to help." 'Maribelle' called as she sat a good distance away from the three mages, on the grass next to Spetto and looking upset with all of this.

"We will not hold back princess. If she is to protect you then she should be at least as strong if not stronger than us." 'Lucy' said formally as she gripped her parasol tightly.

"Sorry about this ma'am but orders are orders. Mari and I will try to keep you in one piece but I can't promise anything. So bring us your best okay? Lucy only deserves the best." Lizzie said smiling brightly and just like that Erza was completely befuddled. So the girl she assumed to be the princess was really Maribelle? But then that meant the golden blond haired girl with the kind aura was the princess?

She wasn't like any noble that Erza ever encountered before!

Erza would think about that later as she requipped another sword to her free hand and prepared herself for battle against the two suddenly dangerous feeling teens across from her.

Something wasn't normal about them and she had a feeling she would find out what in just a few minutes as Spetto called out only one word that would change their lives forever.

"Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Major Fairy Tail Screw-up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Erza, Maribelle, and Lizzie were all breathing hard and a bit bruised and cut up as the battle finally ended when Lizzie collapsed and Lucy rushed out to check on her. They had been fighting for most of the afternoon and the landscape around the three had been mainly turned into a crater.

"It's quite impressive, how skilled you two are for not being Guild Mages. You also have amazing team work. Most of my guild-mates would have been taken down at least thirty minutes ago if not before then." Erza complimented with a small tired but happy smile. It had been a while since she had such a good fight from someone not S-Class or in her guild.

"Heh. If we had attacked you one on one we wouldn't have stood a chance. Sorry Princess but we aren't strong enough yet." Maribelle said panting hard and leaning on her umbrella which could apparently be used as a melee weapon on par with most of Erza's standard swords.

"You both are plenty strong, but there will always be someone stronger. Don't worry about it and instead just focus on healing. You both are pretty banged up." Lucy said tending to some of Lizzie's wounds until the girl with the twin pig tails stopped her and instead cast a glowing green spell on herself.

"Besides Lizzie is mainly a healer and you have a more defensive type magic. So don't worry so much about your attacking power." Lucy said smiling as Lizzie sat up completely fine except for maybe being a bit out of breath still and turned towards Maribelle.

"Which makes how strong you both are that much more impressive and don't worry about your attacking power. That's what I am here for after all." Erza said walking over and re-quipping to her normal set of armor with her sword sheathed at her side. She had been changing between her armors at a pace that pushed her to her limits thanks to Lizzie's Wind Magic and Maribelle's Earth Magic.

"Here let me heal you." Lizzie said standing and approaching Erza with her hand glowing green. Erza stayed still and allowed the healing to take place without fuss before turning to Spetto and Lucy.

"I trust I have proven myself capable of being a body guard now?" Erza asked making the two nod, Lucy with a small but warm smile and Spetto with a surprised look.

"May I ask why you need another guard when you have two clearly capable mages already on hand?" Erza asked causing Spetto to look nervous while Lucy sighed slightly. Lizzie and Maribelle didn't look bothered.

"We…well as you saw we clearly aren't very good at fighting magic, not good enough at least, and we're more of a distraction team than a guard unit. It would help to have one…native mage as a guard as well." Maribelle said trying to be diplomatic and a bit secretive about it all. Lizzie had no such reservations.

"Mari and I aren't from around here. Lucy found us out cold in the forest about two or three miles that way and brought us back to her place to have us taken care of. We have no memories of where we come from or anything like that. We only had memories of our names, that the two of us have been friends for years, and of how to use our magic. When we learned Lucy was the heiress and under threats for kidnappings and such by other nobles we stayed here to protect her and be her friends. You should have seen her the week before she found us. Girl's been alone for years without friends or anyone around her age although the rest of the servants all adore her. Mari said she was like a princess stuck in a castle and that's how the title of princess got attached to her despite her hating it at times." Lizzie rattled on with a smile and not looking bothered by anything except for how lonely Lucy had been.

"Lizzie that's not-" Lucy tried to stop her friend, she really did, but Maribelle sighed and covered Lizzie's mouth with her hand.

"Elisabeth. You know that the princess doesn't like letting anyone know about her past. Stop rambling please." Maribelle said making Lizzie's eyes widened before she turned and grinned sheepishly at Lucy.

"Sorry princess." Lizzie said causing Lucy to sigh and smile at her.

"It's alright Lizzie. Just next time…don't bring it up. The past is the past and what matters is the present and future." Lucy said forgiving the girl easily and making her giggle a bit.

"I heard you were a mage as well. May I ask what kind of magic you use?" Erza asked smiling slightly at Lucy's forgiving nature and making a mental note about the familiar story. Loneliness. Something most every Wizard in Fairy Tail was well acquainted with.

"Oh I'm a Celestial Wizard, here I can give you a demonstration." Lucy said smiling as she spotted a tiny puddle of water and stuck a golden key into it.

"Open Gate of the Water-bearer Aquarius!" Lucy said twisting the key and making Erza look surprised and mildly impressed as a mermaid holding an urn appeared with the chiming of a bell and a flash of golden light.

"Tch. Brat what have I told you about summoning me from pitiful disgusting things like this!" The mermaid, Aquarius, said raging and glaring at Lucy who shrunk in on herself a little bit but didn't look scared.

"Sorry? I was summoning you so you could help turn that crater into a big pond. I figured if you filled it with water you liked you wouldn't mind if I summoned you in the pond and then you'd have somewhere to go whenever you want to come and visit the Human world." Lucy said smiling sheepishly at her spirit who looked at the crater and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened here?" Aquarius asked although she didn't sound as rude as she began filling the crater with water from her urn, surprising Erza at the amount of water in that tiny thing.

"Oh father wanted Lizzie and Maribelle to test out the new bodyguard he hired for me. She's really strong and the three of them ended up making that when they were fighting." Lucy said making Aquarius tense and glare at the new face in the group.

"New…body guard? What for?" Aquarius asked her voice darkening and her eyes becoming shadowed but Lucy didn't look afraid.

"Some mage who's apparently really powerful keeps sending threats and has even sent pictures to show that he's stalking me. Father sent out an S-class bodyguard request to hopefully find someone strong enough in attacking power to keep the stalker from doing anything. The last one was a pervert and ran scared when Boris got his shotgun so father had Maribelle and Lizzie test Erza." Lucy explained making a dark aura appear around the mermaid.

"Jude…that bastard does remember that you have _us_ to protect you doesn't he?" Aquarius asked her voice dark and making Lucy sigh slightly.

"He doesn't like that I have much less use magic remember? I wouldn't put it past him to purposefully forget that I can summon you all." Lucy said sighing and making Aquarius scowl darkly.

"I hate that human. I don't know why Layla married him." Aquarius muttered spitefully as she finished filling up the pond with much more force than strictly needed.

"I'm not sure if they were married before I was born or not so there's one possible reason." Lucy remarked dryly making Aquarius look at her and soften up a bit.

"You're the one good thing that came from that man and if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll drown you." Aquarius said softly at first before blushing and looking away as she growled out the last bit which made Lucy giggle while Erza was looking at the interaction intrigued and curious as Lucy sat on the grass and talked to her spirit.

"Don't question it. Apparently Aquarius took over as the Princess's mother figure ever since her mother died when she was little." Lizzie whispered to Erza who nodded her head in understanding.

"Now that the pond is complete I'll ask some of the butlers to put a bench and possibly some fish out here. We should get back to Master Hearfillia to inform him of Ms. Erza's new position as the Princess's guard." Spetto said making everyone blink but nod, Lucy looking up at Aquarius with a smile.

"You can stay out here for a while if you want, let them know what kind of fish you want in the pond and all." Lucy said making the mermaid scoff but sink into the water to relax a bit. She could stay out here and make sure those humans didn't ruin her private pond with the wrong types of fish, this would also have the added benefit of draining and stretching Lucy's magical core so that it grew larger.

"You know it's kind of like one of those fictional books from out of the library." Lizzie said watching as Erza held out a hand to help Lucy up, causing Lucy to smile and let herself be pulled up gently.

"How so?" Maribelle asked making Lizzie giggle, her next words making Erza and Lucy both blush brightly while Aquarius busted out laughing. Lucy's cherry red face and look of disbelief at her friends words was princeless!

"Well a Knight came to protect the Princess! Isn't that the main point in most romance novels?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Major Fairy Tail Screw-up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Very well. You'll be staying with Maribelle and Elizabeth." Was all Jude said when they reported the results of Erza's 'test' to him since it was near night-time.

"I see. I will retrieve my luggage from where I left it and be back in an hour at most." Erza said nodding and turning to leave the room without further words. This guy creeped her out and brought up bad memories of other lords and of the men who kept her trapped in the tower. She wanted to be far away from him as soon as possible.

"We'll go with you." Lizzie said skipping along after Ezra with Maribelle and Lucy following behind with smiles.

"Yeah we know loads of shortcuts between here and the town so we'll get there and back faster. Plus more hands to help means it'll be easier to move your things back up here into the room." Lucy said giggling at Lizzie's excitement. It was always fun and refreshing to watch Lizzie be so excited and happy. It was a far contrast to most of the reserved and sometimes distant servants and maids around the mansion and town.

"Very well I would have insisted on it anyways. I could not protect the princess if she were not nearby. I am mainly a close combat mage after all." Erza said nodding as she followed the three other females, earning a small smile from Lucy.

"It's alright Erza. I can hold my own a bit and my spirits can be a bit… overzealous when protecting me so you'd know it if I were attacked." Lucy said earning a snicker from Lizzie. Overzealous was one way of describing it.

"To be fair… Mari and I are just as bad. No one's allowed to hurt our princess." Lizzie said making Erza look at her and note her eyes flashing again. There was something off about that and it made her hair stick up a bit on the back of her neck. There was something strange about the two 'maids'.

She'd have to keep an eye on the two that were now leading them through a secret tunnel that went from one of the studies in the mansion to the town, coming out in the back of a book store it seemed.

"Ah princess. Sneaking out again?" The old man in charge of the apparent book store asked grinning at Lucy who gave a sheepish smile at this while Erza raised an eyebrow at the girl. She snuck out quite a bit then didn't she?

"We came to get Erza's things. This was quicker than going the normal way." Lucy said smiling as she looked at Erza who nodded and followed them out into the street to go and collect her things from the railroad station.

"Quite the quaint little town." Erza said smiling slightly as they were walking down the street and several people called out greetings to Lucy and her two original bodyguards who waved back easily with a smile on their faces.

"Town?" Lizzie asked confused as she looked at Erza who finally grabbed her large wagon of luggage from where she had left it, causing Lucy to sweat drop at the amount of luggage the red head had brought with her.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding about this. This 'town' is where most of the servants live. The Heartfillia Estate goes all the way to that mountain." Maribelle said pointing the tip of her parasol towards a faraway mountain in the distance. Erza's face went blank for a moment as she looked at the mountain Maribelle pointed out… and stayed that way for a minute or two.

"I think you broke her." Lucy said waving a hand in front of Erza's face after having stopped to check on the red headed knight.

"At least it's almost time to retire for the night, which means she can sleep on it and get over her shock." Maribelle said as they began leading Erza back to the manor as she numbly followed them while pulling her wagon full of luggage. She wasn't even paying much attention to where she was going as she just kind of trailed after them in disbelief and shock.

"Come on Erza. Let's get you back to the house so that we can show you to your room. You're sharing with us but we usually bunk with the princess." Lizzie said smiling as she gently tugged Erza back in the right direction, the scarlet haired warrior giving a slow nod of acknowledgement as she followed them.

"It would be easier to protect her if we are nearby." Erza agreed with the reasoning, her mind still a bit fuzzy from what she had just learned. All of that land, all of these people living on it…the title of 'princess' never seemed so appropriate as it did now.

No wonder she was called princess by everyone. Her family's wealth must be on par with that of the Fiore Royal families or at least close to it!

And yet… Erza watched as Lucy giggled at Maribelle's dry remark that earned a pout from Lizzie.

"Come on you two! You know I don't mind. It's like a sleepover every night." Lucy said smiling brightly at the two who paused and then looked at her and gave soft smiles.

"It's a lot of fun." Lizzie agreed happily.

"I must admit it is…novel." Maribelle was more reserved but her smile was just as warm and genuine, even if she tried to hide it behind one hand.

She acted like no noble or rich snob that Erza had ever met before. In fact if she hadn't had known of the girls wealth, even if not to the exact degree, earlier…she'd have said that Lucy was just your average bubbly young adult mage.

"You ever have a sleepover before Erza?" Lucy asked glancing at the red head and making sure to include her into the group conversation when the knight remained silent for a moment.

"I've stayed the night with some others at the guild, or stayed in the same room during a mission." Erza admitted earning a small tilt of the head from Lucy who then smiled brightly at her again.

"Well come on! You'll enjoy having a sleepover with us. These two are hilarious when they get going." Lucy said snagging the knights hand and making Erza stare down at the small almost dainty hand in her own.

The girls hand was so warm and her smile so bright…was she protecting a princess?

Or was she protecting an angel?


End file.
